Perdóname Por Hacerte Sufrir
by K.B Ayami Malfoy
Summary: Hermione y Draco tuvieron una relación el pasado, pero una traición los separó. Ahora Draco quiere volver a recuperar lo que perdió. ¿Logrará hacerlo?
1. Traición dolorosa

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic que publico aquí, la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, los primeros capítulos son cortos, pero poco a poco se irán a hacer más largos.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, criticas, todo.**_

* * *

Cap. 1 Traición dolorosa

Los gritos no cesaban, hasta parecía que cada segundo era más fuerte, en la Madriguera, más exacto en la habitación de Hermione y Ginny, las cosas salían volando de un lado a otro.

-¡TE ODIO!- gritó histérica la castaña.

-¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE PEDIR PERDÓN?

-¿CREES QUE BASTA CON ESO?, ¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!

-NO LO QUISE HACER

-¿NO QUERÍAS?, AH, ENTONCES, ¿ENROLLARTE CON MI NOVIO ERA UN DEBER?

-no…- murmuró con la cabeza hacia abajo

-Dime Ginny, por favor, te lo suplico, dime que te obligaron, que era una poción, dímelo por favor- las lágrimas corrían sin parar por el rostro de Hermione.

-Hermione…- Ginny miró a la chica a sus ojos.

-Nunca creí que me harías esto- dijo decepciona.- ¿Qué hay de Harry?

-Lo amo- afirmó

-Pues qué manera de amarlo- dijo sarcástica.- Ginny, te confié al principio mi secreto, me ayudabas a escaparme en las noche…te creí fiel, siempre él me decía si confiaba en ti y yo siempre le dije que sí, pero nunca se me vino a mente que si me ibas a traicionar y de la peor forma…

-No pasó nada entre nosotros

-¿Entonces es mentira lo que escuché?-preguntó Hermione a lo que Ginny solo se quedó en silencio.- Vete Ginny, quiero estar sola y pensar- dijo Hermione volteándose y alejándose de ella.

-Herms…

-No me vuelvas a decir a sí… te en cuenta que si me voy a quedar aquí es para ayudar a Harry y a Ron, por qué tú al igual que él no existen para mí, así que cuando te reencuentres con él dile que no me busque más…

-Él te ama

-Mentira, si me amara no me hubiera hecho esto, ahora vete…

Ginny salió de la habitación encontrándose a Harry, quien lo veía con una cara de decepción…

-Harry…-trató de decir la pelirroja

-No digas nada- dijo Harry- Y para que sepas, no estoy decepcionado porque me engañaste, bueno por parte sí, pero más lo estoy porque traicionaste a tu mejor amiga, eso no tiene perdón.

-Yo no quería que todo esto pasará

-Lo hubieras pensando antes de haber hecho eso…- dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta donde se encontraba encerrada Hermione.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry- dijo Ginny

-Muy feliz ¿verdad?-dijo Harry entrando a la habitación.- Por cierto, es mejor que no hables con Ron, si Hermione está así, peor lo está Ron.

-No iba a hablar con él como quiera- dijo Ginny

-Ah por cierto, gracias por tu regalo- dijo sarcásticamente Harry.


	2. Recuerdos

_**Wow… para ser el primer capítulo me fue muy bien. **_

_**Gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior **__**Pao Malfoy Cullen, Uchiha**__**alastor82**__**michi, nolet**_

_**Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo, y no se olviden de comentar :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cap. 2 Recuerdos**

_**6 meses antes…**_

_**-En serio Herms, no sé si pueda cubrirte otra vez- dijo Ginny preocupada**_

_**-Por favor Ginny, quiero ver a Draco y si Harry y Ron ven que no estoy y tú no sabes me van a buscar. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que estuve a solas con él por lo menos unos cinco minutos?- preguntó Hermione**_

_**-Pues…**_

_**-Exacto, hace siglos, y él me tiene una sorpresa…por favor- dijo mirándola suplicante.**_

_**-Hermione, hace 5 meses ustedes están juntos, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que Harry y Ron lo sepa?**_

_**-Con Harry diciendo que Draco es un mortífago…**_

_**-¿Y no lo es?**_

_**-Pero no por su voluntad- dijo Hermione cabizbaja. **_

_**-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Ginny con un rostro que no pudo descifrar la castaña.**_

_**-Mucho…**_

_**-¿Y crees que él a ti?**_

_**-Sí, siempre me lo dice…**_

_**-¿Y qué hay de Ron?**_

_**-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?**_

_**-Porque quiero saber si estás segura**_

_**-Lo estoy…**_

_**-¿A pesar de las consecuencias?**_

_**-A pesar de eso…**_

_**-Eso es lo que quería oír- dijo Ginny sonriente- Ahora ve, que tú sabes cómo se te pone el rubio cuando llegas tarde- dijo abrazándola.**_

_**-Gracias Ginny, eres una gran amiga…**_

_**-Yo pensé que era tu MEJOR amiga- dijo Ginny fingiendo dolor**_

_**-Lo eres, tenlo por seguro- dijo Hermione volviéndola a abrazar.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Actualidad…**

**-Hermione ¿estás ahí?- preguntó un pelirrojo a fuera de la habitación donde dormían Ginny y Hermione**

**-Pasa- contestó una sutil voz.**

**Ron ingresó con mucho cuidado al cuarto, donde vio a una castaña mirando un cuadro de alguna fotografía sentada en su cama, se notaba que tenía unas profundas ojeras, la palidez se notaba en su rostro, la chica no había querido salir de la habitación, y cada vez que pasaba por ese pasillo, escuchaba llantos y de vez que cuando unos objetos ****se estrellaban en las paredes.**

**-¿Quieres comer?- preguntó acercándose a ella, que aún estaba mirando la foto.**

**-No- dijo la castaña distraída.**

**-Lo siento…- dijo Ron sentándose a lado de ella, donde pudo ver que la foto se trataba de ella abrazada con Draco.**

**-Tú no tienes que disculparte- dijo Hermione volteándolo a ver.**

**-Ginny…**

**-No la nombres por favor- pidió.**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Herms…yo te quería hablar sobre otra cosa- dijo Ron**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Mira, cuando tú te pusiste de novia con…- el chico dudo en nombrarlo- él, me dolió**

**-Ron…**

**-No me interrumpas por favor…- dijo Ron-No se desde cuando, pero me enamoré de ti, y aún lo estoy, no te estoy pidiendo nada, pero es mejor que lo olvides a él, no te merece…**

**- Pero aún me duele, lo amo…**

**-Lo sé, se que es muy pronto, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo para todo…- dijo besándola en la mejilla, que provocó un leve sonrojo entre ambos. Ron se levantó pero antes de salir le dijo.**

**-Mejor ya no veas esa foto, esos recuerdos te hacen mal- le aconsejó el pelirrojo.**

**-Gracias Ron- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.**

**-Te quiero Hermione.**

**-Te quiero Ron.**


	3. Adiós

_**Bueno, la verdad es que ya le estoy agarrando la onda a publicar aquí. :D**_

_**Gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **__**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**__**, Je m'appelle Lorena**__**, **__**michi nolet**__**, **__**paloma.**_

**Cap. 3 Adiós**

Hermione se estaba terminando de bañar cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

-Hermione soy yo…necesito hablar-

-No quiero hablar contigo Ginevra- dijo Hermione desde el baño

-Es sobre Draco

-Ni mucho menos sobre él

-Ok…adiós- dijo Ginny retirándose de la habitación.

Hermione en la regadera trataba de contener las lágrimas, la herida era grande y grave, Ron y Harry no hablaban sobre Ginny o Draco.

No aguantó más, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, claro eran disfrazadas con las gotas de agua. Se echaba el cabello mojado para atrás, dejando su rostro descubierto. Cada vez que parecía cesar las lágrimas, volvía a llorar. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿No ve que me estoy bañando?

Otro toque.

-¿Quién es?

Silencio.

-En un momento salgo- dijo Hermione cerrando el grifo de la bañera y tomando una toalla para el cabello y una bata de baño color fucsia.

Antes de salir del baño se miró en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos, lo bueno es que podía poner como excusa el jabón.

Cuando salió del baño dijo- Ya salí…ahora dime que es lo…-no terminó de decir.

-Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Hermione mirando a l apersona que estaba en frente a ella.

-¿Ya te había dicho que te ves hermosa después de bañarte?

-No me vegas con adulaciones Malfoy, ¿Qué quieres?

-Ginny me contó que ya sabes sobre lo que ya pasó

-No lo puedo creer, ¿A ESO VIENES?, ¿A CONTARME COMO ME TRAICIONASTE CON GINEVRA?

-Hermione…

-NO… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Draco?- las lágrimas empezaban a salir nuevamente.

-Hermione en serio que quiero decirte que no pasó nada, pero no quiero mentirte- dijo Draco, una de las cosas que odiaba él, era ver a su Hermione llorar y más si él era la causa. Se acercó a ella para intentar abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

-Draco, te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No sé- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-Sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes, siempre cuando hablaba contigo y con Ginny, ambos se comportaban muy raro. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Hermione, te juro que no quería que esto pasará, ¿Crees que me gusta verte sufrir?, antes preferiría cortarme* las manos- dijo Draco a tan solos unos centímetros del rostro de la castaña- No llores- dijo secando las lágrimas de Hermione.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore?, Sabes que lo que me duele más es que me lo hayas ocultado, si te pasaba eso, debiste haber terminado conmigo.

-Hermione, te juro que cuando supe, me quise matar…

-Por eso me evadiste toda una semana, no tenías el valor suficiente de verme al rostro.

-¿Cómo pretendía que te viera o que te lo dijera?, "Hermione ¿que crees?… te engañé…y de la peor forma-

-¿Y cuándo pretendía decírmelo?

-NO SÉ… Pero esto tiene que ser una pesadilla- dijo Draco despeinando su cabello con una mano.

-Eso dije hace días, pero por desgracia no lo es- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama- Todo esto fue un error

-¿Qué?

-Lo nuestro, fue un error

-Hermione…

-No Draco, te pude perdonar muchas cosas, tus celos, tu posesión conmigo, incluso que fueras un mortífago, pero esto…esto es la peor forma de hacerme sufrir…

-¿Quieres decir que todo acabó?

-Sí…

-Hermione, perdóname por favor- dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente y tomando con delicadeza su rostro- Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, te juro que quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado…

-Siempre dicen eso, "quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado" típico…Draco si me amas en serio, o si me amaste, vete y no vuelvas a buscarme- dijo Hermione.

-Ok, me voy...pero antes…déjame sentir tus labios una vez más

-Draco…nos vamos a hacer más daño

-Por favor…una vez más y nada más

Draco se acercó lentamente a su rostro, sus narices rozaban y sus labios ya estaban a milímetros, un ligero roce, suficiente para decir adiós. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, Hermione tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, tratando de evitar que se fuera, pero por culpa del oxígeno tuvo que hacerlo. Como odiaba respirar.

-Adiós- dijo Draco en un susurro aún cerca de sus labios.

-Adiós- dijo Hermione en el mismo tono.

Draco se separó de ella y con una última mirada se fue, salió por la ventana y desapareció, dejando a una Hermione sola, sumida en el dolor del adiós.

*Error, me equivoqué en la palabra


	4. Cómo empezó todo

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Los invito a pasar por mi blog fansdramiones. blogspot . com (recuerden que sin espacios) hay encontraran concursos, videos, imágenes y recomendaciones. **

_**Gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**_ _**michi nolet**__**, **__**Srta de Malfoy**__**, **__**alastor82**__**, **__**Je m'appelle Lorena**__**, **__**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**___**y a todos los que han agregado a favoritos y alertas, lo siento, si se me pasa contestarles con comentarios, pero es que aún no me familiarizo con esto ;)**

**Espero que les guste y sus comentarios.**

**Aclaración: Desde aquí es a principios de 6to. Año, en el capítulo donde decía 6 meses es un recuerdo más cercano.**

**Cap. 4 Como empezó todo**

Últimamente Hermione estaba rara, pensaba Ginny cada vez que la veía distraída a un cierto punto, y la verdad es que ya la había cachado viendo hacia una persona, pero desgraciadamente aún no sabía quién era; casi siempre trataba de sacarle algún dato para descubrir con quien andaba pendiente su amiga.

-Herms, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Ginny una noche en la habitación que compartían.

-Claro Ginny, ¿qué pasa?- dijo sentándose en su cama,

-últimamente te he estado observando, i me he dado cuenta de que estás medio pensativa, o mirando algo o a alguien, ¿pasa algo?

-No Ginny, en serio, es tu imaginación

- Ok, puede ser eso- dijo un poco convencida.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose de su lugar

-¿A dónde?- dijo haciendo lo mismo

-A...no importa- dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos sin saber a dónde iba, cuando vio a alguien caminando por ahí, reconoció el cabello rubio al instante, ¿Qué hacía Malfoy caminando por los pasillos en la noche?, bueno la misma pregunta sería para ella, aunque ella es prefecta y tiene derecho, claro mientras sea para vigilar, pero que ella recordaba Malfoy no lo es. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue directamente hacia el para preguntarle que hacía ahí…

-¡Malfoy!- lo llamó atrayendo la atención del chico.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- dijo en un tono fastidiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te preguntaría

-Soy prefecta, ya te contesté ahora tú

-No te importa- dijo dándose la vuelta para retomar su camino

-Yo te conteste- dijo Hermione furiosa

-Pero nunca dije que te iba a contestar yo- dijo aun dándole la espalda a la castaña.

-Malfoy…espera

-¿Qué quieres? - dijo nuevamente volteándose a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Si hablas de la otra vez, mejor Granger, y no creas que con eso vamos a hacer amigos

-Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta ver la gente sufrir

- A mí si Granger, así que no te acerques a mí más

-En estos años yo no me he acercado a ti y me has hecho sufrir

-Eso no es verdadero sufrimiento Granger, créeme…

-Aunque no sé qué te pasa, espero que todo se arregle

-No lo creo Granger, estoy hundido hasta el fondo y es muy oscuro

-No es por darte más peso en tu espalda, pero solo te caes si no tuviste cuidado en tu camino

-¿Y si tampoco ves en el camino?

-Bueno ese si es un problema- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa

-No todo es como tú piensas Granger…

- Eso ya lo sé

-Por favor, no te metas en mi vida- dijo Draco dejando a Hermione sola.

¿Por favor?, ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy dice por favor?, bueno, pero eso no es lo que más le sorprendió, si no que sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo, no era que antes se había fijado en su ojos, pero era obvio, además que su piel estaba más pálida que antes, y bueno en cuanto a su cuerpo, se notaba que no había comido bien en días.

¿Qué le estará pasando?, ¿Será por lo de su padre?, posiblemente, ¿cuál otra razón podría ser? Bueno ahora con el regreso del quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y el fracaso de su padre el año pasado, su familia era un blanco fácil y más si el más joven de la familia Malfoy iba al colegio… ¿Será que…? no, no puede ser posible, solo tiene 16 años, ¿Para qué quería Él a Draco?, Bueno razones si había, pero las negaba.

-¿Qué te estará pasando Draco?- dijo Hermione viendo cómo se alejaba el chico de ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella

La castaña volteó y vio que se trataba de su amiga

-Ahh...eres tú, por un momento pensé que era...-

-Si por suerte- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión seca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué hacía con él?- preguntó la pelirroja

-No estaba con él-

-Claro que sí

-Qué no

-Sí

-No importa, lo que pasa es que me tocaba hacer las rondas y me topé con él, le pregunté qué hacía aquí...

-¿Y...?

-Y...nada

-¿Segura?

-Sí

-Sabes lo que pienso de él, que tal si es...

-No lo es

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Sabes algo?, no voy a discutir contigo aquí de él...vamos a nuestra habitación

-Pero no te salvas de esta- le advirtió

-Ok...pero no cuentes que te lo cuente todo-

-Con una parte me basta, no me gusta escuchar mucho sobre él o su familia, lo odio... y tú deberías hacer lo mismo

-Yo le daría una oportunidad- dijo caminando junto con la pelirroja

-Yo no...- dijo Ginny con cara de asco- quédatelo tú

-Por favor, parecemos que estamos peleando por él.

-Es que peleamos por él, pero no de la forma de "Es mío, no es mío"- dijo la pelirroja con una imitación de una niña caprichosa.

-Tienes que razón...vamos- dijo la castaña riendo- Solo que una cosa, prométeme que nunca nos vamos a pelear por alguna cosa así...

-No creo que eso pase...nunca me interesaría alguien que quieres-

-gracias amiga- dijo abrazándola.

-Ahora vamos si no nos atrapan

-Vamos


	5. Herido

_**Ya sé que me tardé pero es que no había tenido tiempo de subir el capítulo. Espero sus comentarios**_

**Cap. 5 Herido**

Era clase de pociones, como siempre – por lo menos este año- Harry creaba la poción perfecta, como odiaba ese dichoso libro Hermione. Tantas veces le ha dicho a Harry que lo deseche, pero él lo niega. Otra cosa que también estaba cansada era escuchar a Harry diciendo que Malfoy era mortífago.

-Basta Harry, preocúpate por otra cosa que no sea si Malfoy es o no un mortífago- gritó Hermione una tarde.

-Si lo es, es mejor detenerlo

-¿Y sí no?

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-¿Tú como lo estás?

-Es lógico

-Sí claro- dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón de la sala común, después de unos minutos, Ron entró abrazado por Lavender, desde hace una semana eran novios, lo que produjo un dolor profundo a ella.- Me voy- dijo una vez viendo cómo se empezaban a besar.

Harry se quedó solo en la sala hasta que llegó Ginny y sentó junto a él.

-Hola Harry- dijo Ginny

-Hola

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Navidad?

-No sé…supongo ¿tú iras?

-Sí, me invitó Dean

-Ahh…- dijo decepcionado

-¿Tú con quién iras?

-No sé…aún no lo he pensado, tal vez con Hermione- dijo Harry

-¿Con Hermione?, ¿Tú y ella son…?- dijo esperando a que la respuesta fuera "No"

-Oh no, ella y yo solo somos amigos, casi como hermanos

-Ahh...bueno lo siento, pero es que si parece como si hubiera algo entre ustedes…

-No…Ginny la verdad es que…

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Ron sentándose en frente a ellos- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Se fue- dijo Harry dijo un poco irritado por la interrupción de Ron

-Me imagino que para hacer la tarea- dijo Ron

-Exacto- dijo Harry

-¿Qué esa niña nunca descansa?

-Tú deberías hacerlo con Lavender- dijo Ginny entrando a la conversación

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?, yo también me voy- dijo Ginny enojada.

0*0*0*0*0*0*00**0*0

Hermione no podía contener las lágrimas, se había prometido no llorar más por Ron, pero era imposible, ¿Por qué se fijó en Lavender y no en ella?, bueno la respuesta –según ella- era obvia, Lavender era bonita, popular, no tenía el cabello como ella…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ginny, quien había entrado a la habitación a contener a su amiga.

-Hermione, no llores por mi hermano, él no te merece- dijo abrazándola.

-¿él o yo Ginny?, es obvio que nunca voy a poder estar con él…- dijo triste.

-¿Por qué no lo olvidas y piensas en otro?- dijo Ginny

-¿En quién?, sería igual, me enamoro de alguien y lo pierdo…lo mismo que pasó con Viktor…

-¿Te gustaba Viktor?

-Bueno, como Ron no, pero si me sentía atraída a él…- confesó

-¿Y qué hay de Cormac?

-Ni loca…- negó Hermione- Prefiero estar con un hipogrifo.

-Bueno, mientras pensamos en quién, por qué no solo olvidas a Ron.

- Es como si te pidiera que te olvidaras de Harry

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Lo sé?- completó Hermione sonriente- No soy ciega, ni mucho menos tonta.

-Quiero estar con él…pero es difícil, él no se fijaría en una nena- dijo Ginny triste.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, a diferencia de Ron, Harry si se fija en esos detalles, que se hace que no los ve es otra cosa- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces, a esperar amiga- dijo Ginny

-Tú los has dicho, a esperar- dijo Hermione- Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer las rondas

-Espero que tengas suerte y no te cruces con Malfoy.

-Últimamente no tengo tanta suerte- dijo Hermione- Pero, espero que tengas razón.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos a oscuras, iba temblado un poco, ya se venía los inviernos más fuertes, y fue mala idea venir sin algún suéter.

Quería terminar la ronda, tenía frío y sueño, además que aún tenía tarea pendiente. Justamente cuando se iba a regresar a su sala común, escuchó un ruido proveniente atrás suyo. Se volteó rápidamente con su varita levantada por precaución. Se acercó lentamente hacia lo que había hecho el ruido, cuando llegó vio algo que la dejo en shock.

-Malfoy…

0*0*0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo una revista muggle que le había regalo Hermione, ya que una vez leyó una y le fascinó y desde eso entonces, cuando Hermione vuelve a casa compra varias para dárselas.

Llegó a la sección de dudas y vio una que le interesó:

Hola Doctora:

Tengo un problema, me gusta un chico, pero soy menor que él, y no creo que se fije en una nena ¿Cómo hago para que se fije en mí?

Att. Amor89

**Querida amor89, ¿no has oído que para el amor no hay edad?, bueno ese es tú caso, hay chicos que les gusta las que son menor a ellos, otros en mayores y otros iguales a él o lo importa la edad. De seguro a ese chico no se ha fijado en ti porque piensa que te comportas como una nena, pero si le demuestras lo contrario, estoy segura que se fijaría en ti, suerte: D **

Ahí tiene su respuesta, de seguro Harry no se fija en ella porque piensa que es una inmadura, pero si le demuestra lo contrario…ahora tenía otro problema, y ese se llamaba Ron Weasley. Fue cuando recordó que el año pasado, en la misma revista encontró un artículo así; se dirigió hacia donde tenía las demás revistas y fue cuando la encontró, pasó las páginas velozmente hasta llegar a la que quería.

Doctora:

Estoy enamorada del mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero él se opone a que ambos estemos juntos, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Att.

Hermanamenor7897

Hermanamenor7897, lo que deberías de hacer es hablar con tu hermano y decirle que piense si estuviera en su lugar, si eso no funciona, yo creo que si no quiere que estés con él, es porque piensa que aún eres una chiquilla y no deberías tener novio o no quiere que salgas lastimada, habla con él, te deseo mucha suerte.

Sí claro, hablar, eso funcionaría si no tuvieras un hermano que tan solo le dices la primera palabra y ya empieza con su histeria. ¿No habrá una sección donde digan "Como hacer que tu hermano acepte que salgas con su mejor amigo"?

Estaba desesperada, quería estar con Harry… ¿Qué podría hacer?...

0*0**00**0*0**00**0*0*0

La sangre manchaba su camisa blanca, el sudor empapaba todo su rostro, su respiración era entrecortada, apenas se podía sostener y solo porque estaba apoyándose de la pared a su lado.

-¿Qué….quieres?- preguntó con dificultad Draco.

-¿Qué…te pasó?- dijo preocupada.

-No…te importa

-Malfoy, estás herido, debo llevarte a la enfermería- dijo tratándose de acerarse a él, al intentarlo, él se alejó tan bruscamente de ella.

-Aléjate sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy

-No empieces Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

-Estoy…bien- dijo incorporándose, pero al intentarlo cayó inconsciente.

Hermione se acercó al chico. -¿Malfoy?- susurró. Con su varita lo levantó, tenía que llevarlo a la enfermería, ¿Pero cómo explicaría lo que pasó?, mejor lo iba a llevar a La Sala de Menesteres.

0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Ginny se fue a dormir, pensando en ¿cómo le haría para arreglar su situación?, cuando escucha unos gritos proveniente de la sala común. Curiosa le levantó y se dirigió hacia allá.

Sin que la vieran, miró escondida, era Ron y Lavender.

-¡ME LLAMASTE HERMIONE!- gritó Lavender.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!, ¡TE GUSTA GRANGER!

-¡NO!

-¿¡ENTONCES POR QUE LO HICISTE!

-Por qué la vio pasar y la llamó- dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación

-¿Cómo sabes tú?, ni siquiera estabas aquí.- dijo Lavender

-Sí, pero acabo de pasar Hermione, cuando escuche los gritos, ¿no es así Ron? –

-Ahh…sí- dijo Ron.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó un poco desconfiada

-Sí Lavender…

-Ok…te perdono- dijo Lavender besándolo ante la mirada de asco que Ginny.- Me voy a dormir, nos vemos-

Cuando se fue Lavender, Ron miró a su hermana quien permanecía con semblante serio.

-Ahh… ¿Gracias?

-¡ERES INCREÍBLE RONALD WEASLEY!- gritó Ginny- ¿ESTAS CON LAVENDER, PERO TE GUSTA HERMIONE?, ¿SABES CUANTO ESTA SUFRIENDO?

-Espera, yo nunca dije que me gustaba Hermione

-Ron, todo mundo lo sabe, menos tú y ella- dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, puede ser que me guste, pero ¿y qué…?

-¿¡Y qué! ¡RON, TÚ Y ELLA SE GUSTAN! ¿POR QUÉ NO SE LO DICES?

-Es complicado- Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello

-¿Complicado?, lo mío con Harry es complicado

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con eso?- dijo extrañado.

-Nada, después de cuento, el punto es que si ambos se quieren deben de estar juntos, rompe con Lavender y ve con ella.

-¿Tú crees?

-Obvio

-Mañana arreglo todo esto- dijo Ron.

0*0*0*0*0**00*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Llegando a la Sala de Menesteres, Hermione recostó al chico en la cama que apareció, cuando tocó su frente por accidente, notó que tenía fiebre.

Trajo unos paños mojados y se los puso en la frente, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, cada cierto tiempo lo revisaba. Cuando notó que la fiebre se le había bajado, se dispuso a hacer sus tareas que trajo, cuando fue por los paños.

Para cuando se hizo más tarde, Hermione terminó su tarea y revisó a Draco, la fiebre ya había cesado, y las heridas.

Draco empezó a despertarse, sus ojos se abrieron al instante que recordó todo. Se levantó bruscamente asustando a Hermione.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te desmayaste- contestó Hermione- No querías que te llevará a la enfermería, bueno, te traje aquí-

-¿Te atreviste a tocarme sangre sucia?- tan solo la idea le repugnaba.

-No es momentos de boberías Malfoy…tenías fiebre, pero por lo que veo ya se te bajó.

-No me vuelvas a tocas

-Bueno si tanto te doy asco, ¿por qué no te vas?

-Es lo que voy a hacer- dijo parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta- No te voy a dar las gracias….al contrario, ni se por qué lo hiciste- dijo Draco saliendo

-Ni yo- dijo Hermione enojada.

*Ya se…. Los Nick de la revista son pésimos…. Pero bueno…


	6. La máscara

**Aclaración: Esta historia la escribí hace tiempo, por eso tanta falta de ortografía o de gramática o incluso de redacción, pero como en el capítulo 8 ya mejoré. Así que paciencia y no sean tan crueles conmigo, apenas estoy comenzando a escribir con más coherencia. **

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, y espero sus comentario. Disfruten el capitulo.**

**Cap. 6 "La mascara"**

Había pasado una semana desde que Hermione había ayudado a Draco, desde ese entonces no volvieron a cruzarse la palabra, aunque la castaña podía sentir de vez en cuando una mirada fría y grisácea en las clases o en el comedor, pero siempre trataba de no tomarlas en cuenta.

En cuanto al rubio, su frustración iba de peor en peor, cada 2 noches recibía una carta de alguno de los mortífagos, amenazándolo con hacerle algo a él o a su familia si no cumplía con la misión encomendada.

Es cierto que creía fielmente las ideas del Señor Tenebroso, pero nunca pensaba en unirse a ellos, y mucho menos en matar. A pesar de que le había deseado la muerte más de una ocasión a alguien -incluyendo a la sangre sucia- pero él no tendría nada que ver.

Todo por culpa de esos traidores de sangre y sangre sucias- pensaba el rubio, -Si ellos no existieran, no estaría en esta situación.

Pero todo acabaría muy pronto, él cumpliría con su misión, El Señor Tenebroso se desharía de todos los traidores e impuros y podría vivir en paz, o por lo menos eso creía.

En cuanto a Ginny, la relación con Dean iba empeorando, cada vez era más fría, pero eso se debía a que la pelirroja no podía con eso si su mente y su corazón estaba con El Elegido. Y para colmo, Harry no ponía de su parte, o era que no le interesaba o por que era un cobarde. Aunque posiblemente sea la segunda opción, era un cobarde por no enfrentarse a su amigo y decirle la verdad, de seguro era eso.

Pero Harry no se acercaba a ella por una sencilla razón: por protegerla. Él sabía que muy pronto el partiría y no sabía si regresaría y no quería que sufriera por su culpa.

Y por último, Ron…

Él sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia su amiga, pero ahora con el asunto de Lavender, duda. Desde que conoció a la castaña su relación se basaba en peleas, siempre discutía, pero claro después se arreglaban, eso hacia más divertida la relación entre ambos.

Pero ahora estaba Lavender, era hermosa y posiblemente la primera en fijarse en el sin importar que sea amigo del "El Elegido" -o eso creía-, pero ¿Y Hermione?...

Sabía que si no se apuraba podía perderla y para siempre.

0*0*0*0

En la sala común de Slytherin, se encontraba sentada en un sillón, una chica de cabello azabache y ojos verdes opacos. Ella misma se consideraba la reina de la casa. Conoció a Draco en el primero año, pero no fue hasta tercero donde empezó a sentir una atracción por él. Pero después apareció él. No fue hasta 5º año que lo que sentía por Draco empezó a volverse una máscara. Pero… ¿qué le impedía estar con él? Su orgullo, su maldito orgullo no la dejaba aceptar sus sentimientos hacia aquella persona.

-Pansy…te estamos esperando. ¿Vas a venir?- preguntó Millicet.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupada?- dijo levantando el libro que tenía en la mano.

-Lo siento Pansy…- se disculpó la chica- Te esperamos en el cuarto.

-Ok

Una vez sola en la habitación nuevamente, empezó a leer.

_**Felix Felicis**: Hacer afortunado al que bebe la poción por un período de tiempo, dependiendo en cuanto se haya bebido._

Tal vez eso le regalaría a Draco, necesitaba mucha suerte, obviamente ella sabía de la misión que le habían encomendado.

Hablando del rey de roma…

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la chica a Draco que acababa de llegar con semblante sombrío.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo exasperado.

-Debiste de negarte- murmuró agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y qué maten a mi familia?, no gracias- dijo Draco poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos y acostándose en las piernas de Pansy, quién le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.- Además…sabía que esto pasaría algún día.

-Pero no tan temprano…

-Pansy… siento que te preocupa algo más- dijo levantándose- ¿Qué es?

-Ya te dije Draco…mi preocupación eres tú

-Mentira, hay otra cosa. Dímelo- obligó Draco.

-Qué me odio- dijo abrazándose a Draco y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Desde cuándo?- dijo acariciando ahora él el cabello de la chica.

-Desde que descubrí que soy una farsa- sollozó.

-Pansy…creo que la mayoría de los Slytherins somos una farsa- trató de consolarla.

-Pero yo más…

Draco suspiró.

-Por algo tú eres la princesa de Slytherin

-Y tú el príncipe…- concluyó Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Todo la culpa lo tiene esos sangres sucias- dijo Draco con desprecio teniendo en mente principalmente a Granger.

-Lo sé… por su culpa estamos en esta guerra- dijo acariciándole en pecho provocándole un quejido a Draco- ¿Pasa algo?

-No- dijo secamente.

-Ajá…déjame ver- ordenó Pansy.

-Estoy bien

-No, no lo estas, muéstrame- dijo tratando le abrirle la camisa.

-¡No Pansy!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no!

-Draco Malfoy Black, muéstrame ahora lo que tienes o te amarro del asiento- dijo amenazándolo.

-Pansy…

-Estás herido- confirmó.- ¿¡Te castigaron verdad! ¿¡Ves por qué te digo que me preocupo!...¿¡Qué pasará si en una de esas te matan!- empezó a llorar.-

-No va a pasar.

-No…ahorita no. ¿Pero que pasará cuando empiece una guerra?... o ¿Si te meten a Azkabán?, Draco…yo no dudo del Sr. Tenebroso, pero no hay que confiarnos…Potter también tiene muchos trucos.

-Pero los del Sr. Tenebroso son mejores- dijo mirando al fuego de la chimenea que tenía en frente.

-Solo te lo digo…- dijo besando la mejilla del rubio y yéndose a su cuarto.

Por los pasillos, iba caminando una rubia de ojos azules, bueno más bien dando pequeños saltos como una pequeña. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó.

-¡Auch!- exclamó la chica.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó un chico de cabello castaño.

-Sí…- dijo tomando la mano que el castaño le ofrecía.- Gracias.- dijo con su voz infantil.

-Creo que te conozco….eres Luna Lovegood ¿cierto?

-Ajá… ¿Y tú…?

-Theo Nott

-¡Ahh sííí! ¿Eres amigo de Malfoy no?

-Bueno…su mejor amigo no…pero digamos que Sí- dijo Theo- Un momento… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco Nargles- dijo inocentemente.

-Ahh ok- dijo Theo- ¿Y qué son los Narges…?

-Nargles- corrigió- Son criaturas que infestan el muérdago.

-Y si mejor esperar para Navidad-

-Yo creo es sí…bueno me voy a mi cuarto- dijo sonriendo- Fue un gusto conocerte Theo Nott.

-Adiós Lovegood

-Por cierto, me gusta que no lleves tu máscara como todos los de tu casa- dijo saltando para irse a su sala común.

-¿Mi máscara?- murmuró Theo- Ya veo por qué le dicen Lunática.


	7. Biblioteca

_***Suspiro* Creo que este es el último capítulo feo, es decir que no me gusta, porque lo abandoné por un tiempo, pero ya a partir del otro ya está mejor editado, este originalmente tenía mucho diálogo, no me acuerdo cuando lo escribí, pero ahora lo volví a editar, y aunque no es la gran cosa ya se ve un poco mejor.**_

_**Bueno no les dejo más, así que espero sus lindos comentarios y a leer. **_

**Cap. 7 Biblioteca**

Ginny se encontraba en el comedor comiendo sin mirar a nadie, no tenía ánimos para nada. Notó como alguien había entrado al comedor, su vista se posó en aquella persona, un rubio alto, de ojos grises y de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Él notó su mirada y volteó.

Por un segundo el gris chocó con el marrón, Ginny se sintió intimidada ante la mirada penetrante del chico. Draco mostró una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual sorprendió a la pelirroja, pero observó que los ojos del Slytherin no estaban posados en ella, si no en una persona que se encontraba detrás de ella. Lentamente se giró para saber en quien posaba su atención. Su cara crédula apareció en ella al ver que se trataba de Hermione Granger.

_¿Cómo es posible? _Pensó la pelirroja_. _Le quería preguntar a Hermione, pero parecía que esta no se había dado cuenta.La castaña se sentó junto a ella para comer.

-Hermione, ¿no te diste cuenta?- preguntó llamando su atención

-¿De qué?- dijo Hermione sirviéndose un poco de puré de papa.

-Draco Malfoy te miró y te sonrío.

Hermione frunció el ceño -Creo Ginny, que estás enferma. Número uno, Malfoy nunca me miraría por que sí, y número dos… ¿Sonreír?, no lo creo.

-Pero es verdad- insistió.

-No lo creo- repitió mientras se llevaba una cuchara de puré a la boca.

Por un instante hubo un silencio entre ambas, has que Ginny dijo:

-Es lindo.

-¿Perdón?- dijo atragantándose con un poco de fruta que había agarrado.

-Draco Malfoy…es lindo- repitió

-¿Lindo? Ginny… ¿Estás enferma?- preguntó asegurándose de que lo que había dicho era solo delirios.

-No- negó- Podrá ser un creído estúpido…pero es muy guapo. Y no me lo niegues.

-No lo creo- volvió a coger un poco de fruta.

-Si no estuviera enamorada de Harry, él podría ser un candidato.

-Perderías tu tiempo.- aclaró.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué él no se fija en cualquiera.

-Soy sangre pura…tú eres la que per…- se calló- Lo siento, no quise decir eso- se disculpó

-Dilo Ginny, Draco Malfoy nunca se fijaría en mí por qué soy una sangre sucia.- dijo Hermione sin mostrar decepción ni nada por el estilo.

-No Hermione. Olvida lo que dije, en serio- dijo Ginny.

-Además…ni me importa, a mí me gusta Ron- dijo en esto último en susurro.

-¿A sí que Weasley?- dijo una voz fría detrás suyo- No me sorprende, solo un traidor de sangre se fijaría en una sangre sucia, no…ahora que recuerdo, Weasley está incluso saliendo con una sangre pura ¿cómo te quedó el ojo Granger? Si Weasley no te quiere ¿Quién lo hará?

-¿Sabes algo Ginny?- preguntó sin hacer caso al comentario de Malfoy- Mejor me voy preparando para la clase de DCAO. Aquí huele a serpiente rastrera.- dijo levantándose de su asiento para salir del comedor, dejando a Malfoy y a Ginny en la mesa.

Ginny se sintió nerviosa ante la cercanía del rubio, desde aquí podía oler su fragancia.

-No seas tan obvia pobretona, desde mi mesa se notó como te puse nerviosa- dijo sin mirarla.

-Yo no estoy nerviosa, ni mucho menos de ti- dijo sacando la valentía.

-Como digas- dijo yéndose de ahí para salir por el mismo lugar donde hace unos momentos Hermione salió.

Cuando se fue, Ginny sintió que podía respirar. ¿Desde cuándo un chico la ponía nerviosa de tal manera? Ni siquiera Harry, bueno, al principio se ponía roja como el color de su cabello, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo aguantarse esos nervios.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los hombres, sala Gryffindor, Ron y Harry se estaban preparando para ir a desayunar, se habían levantado tarde por diferentes motivos, Harry estaba estresado y las visiones que tenía lo levantaban a la madrugada y Ron, pues él solo tuvo un sueño muy pesado esta ocasión.

-En serio Harry…no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- dijo Ron.

-Tú eres el que está con ella, si en verdad te gusta Hermione, rompe con Lavender y dile tus sentimientos.

-No puedo- dijo Ron tomando sus cosas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… no sé…pero sé que no puedo

-Haz lo que quieras… solo ten en cuenta de que Hermione no te va a esperar por siempre.- dijo Harry.

-Lo sé, bueno vamos a desayunar antes de que empiecen las clases- dijo Ron.- Aunque me muero de hambre, veamos si aún hay algo en el Comedor.

-Vamos- dijo Harry saliendo detrás de Ron.

En el otro lado del castillo, para ser más exactos en las mazmorras, Pansy y Blaise se habían igualmente retrasado pero ellos no fue por tener una mala noche, Pansy se encontraba guardando sus cosas en la mochila mientas discutía con su amigo.

-Vamos Pansy- insistió un moreno.

-No Blaise- negó como tercera vez Pansy.

-En serio me encanta esa chica- dijo Blaise con una voz que le incomodó a la chica.

-Lisa Turpin es mestiza- aclaró Pansy tratando de que se olvidará del tema.

-No me voy a casar con ella, solo quiero divertirme un rato.- contradijo Blaise, en verdad estaba obsesionado con esa chica.

Lisa Turpin, era una chica de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos marrones, estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw, las pocas veces que Pansy se había cruzado con ella le parecía una chica lista del sentido que cuando se tenía que estudiar lo hacía, pero si le ponían otra cosa que hacer se distraía muy fácilmente.

-¿Y por qué crees que funcionaría?

-Uno siempre quiere lo que no puede tener- aclaró

-¿Y crees que si piensa que salgo contigo se interesará en ti?- dijo Pansy

-Exacto.

-Ajá… ¿Y yo dónde quedo?- cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí… ¿quedo como la tonta a quién engañaste?...Además, todos piensan que salgo con Draco.

-No te preocupes…diré que rompiste con Draco, después al verte engañada por mí volviste a él, fácil.

-¿Y por qué rompí con Draco?

-No sé…porque… ¡Se acostó con Granger!

-¿Perdón? ¡Draco nunca haría eso!

-Bueno, con la pequeña Weasley

-¡Tampoco!

-Bueno con quien quieras… pero te engañó

Pansy suspiró- De acuerdo, pero… nada de besos, ni sobrenombres.

-Es un trato- dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes una semana… si no lo logras… tu habilidad para conquistar se extinguió.-sonrío al ver el rostro del chico.

Hermione buscaba cualquier libro, por primera vez quería que se acabarán las clases, no podía soportar ver a Ron y Lavender juntos, y después Malfoy, desgraciadamente tuvieron que sentarse juntos en todas las clases.

Algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Se las limpiaba y nuevas aparecían.

Varios libros se le cayeron, haciendo un gran estruendo.

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué?- empezó a llorar. Se agachó para levantar los libros.

-Al fin sabes dónde perteneces sangre sucia- escupió Malfoy

-Lo que me faltaba, mira Malfoy…no empieces ¿Quieres?, no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo- dijo pasando a un lado de él.

-A mí no me dejas hablando solo- dijo tomándola de la túnica y jalándola hacia él.

-¿SABES QUÉ? ¡Me tienes harta!... ¡Todos ustedes me tiene harta!, Creyendo que son los mejores porque tiene sangre pura, porque tienen dinero, ¿Pero qué crees?, eso es lo único que tienen… ¡Porque dudo que tengan cerebro!, ¿y corazón? Eso es más que obvio que no tienen.

-¡Más vale que te calles o si no…!

-¿¡O si no qué! ¡Ya no me importa lo que me hagas! ¡Seis años Draco Malfoy! ¡Seis miserables años en el que tú y tu estúpida colectiva me han hecho la vida un infierno! Pero me cansé… y espero que se pudran en Azkabán, por que no dudo que sean unos malditos mortífagos. Y cuál es la razón…por qué piensan que ustedes son mejores, pero ya se darán cuenta de lo miserable y patética que es su vida.

-Te dije que te callaras…- dijo apretando los puños.

-Pero no lo hice ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Matarme?- dijo acercándose a él- Adelante, si eso es lo que eres un asesino como tu padre.

-¡Cállate!

-Quieres que me calle porque sabes que es cierto.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí Granger!

-Claro que lo sé…por eso digo que eres un asesino. Apuesto que la vez que te encontré herido es que fuiste a una reunión con ellos, y que debajo de la manga se encuentra la marca tenebrosa ¿verdad?

Ante la desesperación de Draco para que se callara se levantó la manga.

Nada.

Eso es lo que había.

-¿Ahora qué vas a decir Granger? ¿Qué me puse maquillaje o un hechizo para ocultarme la marca? Compruébalo tú misma.

Hermione sintió un alivio al ver que no había marca.

-Draco… yo no...-trató de decir algo.

-No digas nada- dijo dándole bruscamente un libro.- Mejor me voy antes de que digas otra cosa.

Draco se volteó y caminó encontrándose por segunda vez que Ginny Weasley, no se dirigieron palabra. Solo se miraron como en el comedor.

En cuanto Hermione vio el libro que tenía en sus manos, no recordaba haber tirado ese libro.

Notó que había un pedazo de papel dentro de él. Abrió el libro y leyó la pequeña nota que se encontraba ahí.

_Gracias_

_Solo una palabra bastó para que se sintiera avergonzada por su comportamiento._


End file.
